Sadistic Charm
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: This is why you taunt me, prince?" Squalo whispered into the ear of the boy below. "You want this?" Rated M for a reason, BelSqualo Yaoi!
1. The Prince is Bored

Timeline: TYL

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (If I did, hohohoho. It would be a Yaoi show my friends.)

Go easy, this is my first Reborn! Fic. :3

Chapter One

The Prince is Bored

Bel laid on his bed, the silky sheets below him on his soft, giant bed. Of course the prince would have a luxurious room. He sat in the usual clothing, throwing one of his knives in the air and catching it. Over, and over. Something was wrong here. He was a prince, and he was bored. This was simply unacceptable. Someone should entertain him. The only person in the mansion right now was Squalo, but what fun was he? Of course. Squalo always got annoyed by Bel. He could bother him, and he was going to. He quickly jumped off of his bed, and headed to the room next to his, Squalo's. He thought about knocking, but realized he didn't have to, he was a prince.

"Ushishishi… Squalo-kun?" he whispered sadistically, entering the room. "Squalo-kun. The prince is bored." for once, he didn't hear a retorting 'Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'. It was silent, which was strange. He realized the moron was fast asleep on his bed. Bel walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat in front of it, at eye level as he peeked through his messy long bangs. He decided some sadistic fun was ok, and began throwing knives around Squalo's bed, preparing for when he woke up. He then placed himself at the foot of the bed where he had been first, and waited. He became even more bored, and then crawled onto the bed, and starting carving 'Bel was Here' into Squalo's arm. Heavy sleeper, obviously. Bel found this entertaining, and got the even more sadistic urge to lick clean the newly made cut. Bel slid his tongue along the cuts he made in Squalo's arm, satisfied by the slight moans he heard coming from Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo boomed, throwing Bel off of him, almost making him fall of the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"The prince was bored…" Bel gave him a hurt puppy expression, or at least part of one considering you couldn't see Bel's eyes.

"That gives you the right to start cutting me?!" Squalo yelled.

"We would've fought anyway, so I thought I'd get a head start. Besides you seemed to like it Ushishishishi…" Bel licked blood that dripped from his lip.

"You're sick, you know that?" Squalo pulled his sword from under his pillow. He always slept with it, for obvious reasons such as he lived with a freak. "Voi, if you're going to bother someone, bother anyone _but_ me!"

"But you're fun to bother, Shishishi… I get a reaction out of you~" the Prince laid lazily on the foot of Squalo's bed, taunting him to argue and fight. He was less bored now that Squalo was awake and kicking, also now pointing a sword at him. Remembering what wires were where, Bel jumped off the bed as Squalo swung his sword, and dodge wires, taunting Squalo to come through them.

"VOOIIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled, charging. "Don't run from me, moron!" Squalo's eyes widened as he ran into wires that cut through his clothing and entered his skin, making him bleed as they got deeper. He immediately went back over to the bed, squinting his eyes to see the wires surrounding him.

"Ushishishishi, you should know better, Squalo-kun." Bel laughed his unique laugh, taunting Squalo more. Bel's eyes shifted to the clock. He couldn't play anymore, everyone else was coming back which meant he had to stop bothering Squalo.

"You can take down the wires."

"VOOI!! I didn't do this, you can clean it yourself!" Squalo yelled.

"A prince doesn't have to do what he doesn't want to, Shishishi.." Bel left the room, clearly he had satisfied his bloodlust.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is why you taunt me, _prince_?" Squalo whispered into the ear of the boy below. "You want _this_?" He smirked, as Bel dripped with sweat, he was bleeding. Cut up from Squalo's sword Bel was. And he was loving it. The way Squalo's hands traced Bel's chest, trailing over every detail. His tongue scouting over every wound he made. "Royal blood… _tastes good."_

_Bel woke, sweating. His eyes shifted around the room in confusion as to what just happened. It was… nothing more than a dream. A masochistic dream, and an odd one at that. He never wanted a thing like that from Squalo. Though years ago he thought about it for Gokudera because their fight entertained him so… But never had he thought about Squalo that way. The prince was frustrated, and princes shouldn't have to be, Bel fumed to himself. Sure someone such as Bel wouldn't mind pleasure like that, but… it seemed ridiculous. Disgusting; because it was a member of Varia, not to mention it was Squalo. The prince loved to toy with his enemies, slicing them up for his own eyes entertainment. He laid on his bed, still sweating._

"_Superbi Squalo… how annoying." Bel frowned, turning over to fall back asleep._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Short for beginning, sort of an introduction._

_I have no idea where I'm going but I'm going to figure something out! =3_

_Reviews?_


	2. Truth or Dare Bel Style

I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! T_T….

This is going to be awkward. Me, THIS fan fiction.. While watching the family channel. Hey I wonder if something will go horribly wrong and the TV will switch to BelSqualo Yaoi! :O *Stares at tv in hopes*

Chapter Two

Truth or Dare… Bel Style

Again, the prince lay in his bed panting. The dreams were growing constant, and the prince was getting annoyed. But this was not about the dreams anymore, it was now about the fact that he wanted the feeling of Squalo's hands all over him, for Squalo to abuse him, lust for him the way he did in his sick, twisted masochistic dreams. His wet dreams that he continued to have for the past few nights, that made him restless. He wanted it, and a prince should have his way, always.

Squalo laid comfortably on the couch, planning on how he was going to destroy Yamamoto the next time the met, when he heard a familiar, frightening laughter from behind the couch.

"Ushishishi…" Bel rose from behind the couch.

"VVOOII!? What the hell do you want now?!" Squalo looked at the prince over his shoulder. When the prince made no response, he yelled the same question. Bel hadn't been out of his room for a few days, but occasionally he heard knives being thrown around, and severe panting. Masochistic bastard, he thought to himself.

"It's boring around here. You're no fun…" Bel frowned, but quickly picked up his sadistic grin. "Play with me, Squalo-kun."

"Belphegor, you're a freak. Who the hell would want to play your games!" Squalo twitched, feeling that this wasn't going to be a peaceful evening. He then noticed something as he looked past Bel's bangs. He was staring directly at him, with something in his eyes that he couldn't define. It startled him, and then he thought about it. He was bored, and what better practice for fighting Yamamoto, then to fight Belphegor?

"Play with the prince…" Bel whined.

"Shut up! Fine, what do you want to play?" Squalo asked, annoyed. Bel's Cheshire cat like grin widened.

"Hide and seek, Squalo-kun. Let's play that." he smiled sadistically.

"VVOOII! I don't like child games, you idiot!" Squalo didn't understand Belphegor. Really, Hide and seek? How ridiculous was that. He wasn't a child anymore, though he could very well act that way.

"Fine. Truth or dare?" Bel's Cheshire cat grin sent chills down Squalo's spine. Squalo ran a hand through his silky, basically white hair, thinking about this. What the hell would be the point of truth or dare, much less with only two people. As always, Bel was ridiculous.

"What the hell would the point of that be?!" Squalo fumed.

"Shishishi… afraid of a game, Squalo-kun?" Bel said in a seducing tone. Squalo's face tinted pink, before he prepared to go on another outburst.

"Fine! I'll play your stupid game!!" he yelled, crossing his arms as he sat up on the couch. Bel jumped over the couch, landing on the cushion on all fours like a dog, inches from Squalo's face. Remembering the… dreams, he quickly retreated to the opposite side of the couch. They sat in silence for a moment, and then one of them spoke.

"You can go first, ask the prince truth or dare, hm? Shishishi…" Bel grinned.

Squalo sighed, "Truth or dare, Belphegor."

"Dare." Bel said, grinning wider and wider every moment. Squalo thought to himself how ridiculous this was… wait a minute, it was brilliant. He could make the _prince_ do anything. Ideas rushed through his head, trying to find what one to go for first. He looked away from Bel, who was staring at him amused.

"…Alright. I… dare you to let me cut you for what you did a few nights ago." Squalo said, deciding his revenge. At this, Bel leaped from the couch.

He took of his coat, revealing his striped shirt. He stuck his arms out like an airplane, and grinned like mad. What a great dare that would benefit both of them.

"Slice me, then! Squalo-kun!" Bel encouraged.

"Tch." Squalo stood, disgusted and excited himself, by Bel's enthusiasm to be cut. Squalo grabbed his sword from under the couch, he always had it near him.

"What are you waiting for?" Bel frowned. Squalo did not hesitate to slice directly across Bel's chest, cutting through the shirt, and blood splattering over Squalo's cheek.

"Ushishishi, Squalo-kun… you really know how to cut." Bel spoke seductively. "My turn, Ushishishi…" where to start, the prince wondered. So many places he could start, if Squalo picked dare. Even if he picked truth, there were things Bel could make him tell him…

"Truth… or dare?" he said the word dare like it was the most exciting thing in the world. This made Squalo regret agreeing to playing this game, but he'd also regret stopping so early in.

"…Dare." Squalo didn't want to sound like a coward, because Bel truly frightened him sometimes. But somehow he liked that… which was completely besides the point.

"Oh?" Bel leaned forward, grinning. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yea obviously, I'm not a coward." Squalo leaned backward.

"Ushishishi…" Bel thought for a moment before he told him the dare. "I want you to do whatever I ask for a week. Princes orders you could say…"

"Absolutely not!" Squalo replied immediately, that was absurd. He'd be dead in the first few days, tortured to death! Not that a small portion of him wouldn't mind that…

"But you agreed to play… don't make the prince cry." Bel made a frowning face, which was soon overcame by a giant grin.

Squalo smirked. He'd be damned if Bel cried. All he ever did was smile, otherwise sarcastic expressions. Something was truly wrong with that guy… but Squalo didn't mind it.

"Fine. Whatever you want, _prince_." he said sarcastically. Bel's grin disappeared for more than a moment, the dream. Oh how what he said reminded him of that dream. Bel moved uncomfortably on the couch, feeling a slight erection.

"My turn, then." Squalo said, watching Bel. The Cheshire cat grin returned, and so did the cold feeling in Squalo's spine. "Truth or dare?" "Truth, Ushishishi…" Bel said, wanting to see what Squalo would come up with. Squalo noticed this, and got slightly annoyed.

"Voi, that's not fair!" Squalo protested. "I have nothing to ask."

"Think of something, the prince will get bored if you don't…" Bel whined, still grinning.

What could he possibly ask for that would require a truthful answer? He wasn't interested in Bel in any way… though he was feeling… you could say, concerned about Bel's heavy panting and groaning he heard through the thin walls. It invaded Squalo's sleep. Deprived him. It was annoying.

"Alright. Truthfully, answer this: Why do you keep groaning in the middle of the night?" Squalo asked, sitting back as he analyzed Bel.

They coursed through his mind, making him harden more than the sudden small flashback that happened a few moments earlier. This was unfair, his pants felt tight. And he felt… hungry. Blood lust, of course; he assumed.

"…" the two sat in silence.

"Well?" Squalo had his arms crossed, wondering why such a simple question could not be answered. Such a simple, easy question.

"Dreams." the prince stated.

"What kind." Squalo dug further, getting interested at Bel's hesitation to answer, and such a small answer at that. It wasn't normal for Bel. Well if normal existed for Bel, this wasn't it.

"…Ah.. About…you." the prince lowered his head.

What had Squalo just heard? It must have just been a dream about him being annoying for the 'poor innocent prince'. Who apparently didn't deserve to be annoyed or bored.

"Alright…" Squalo sat up slightly.

"…" Bel kept his head lowered, his erection still there.

"Bel?" Squalo's brow furrowed. No response. "VVOIIIIIIII! Moron?!"

No good Bel thought, the prince needed to satisfy at the very least; his blood lust. He leapt onto of Squalo, pushing him down on the couch with force. Underneath his bangs, his eyes burned with hunger. Blood lust. Even more than that, he desired something he couldn't identify but it made him unbelievably hard.

"Voi! What the hell are you doing?!" Squalo whimpered slightly as Bel pulled a knife from the back of his pants, and grinned. He would have cut him, but he had a different plan. He threw the knife to the side, and as Squalo struggled he saw an opening. His bare neck, calling to Bel. He immediately nipped at Squalo's neck, making him thrash more on the couch under Bel's restraints.

"B-Bel-kun?!" Squalo thrashed. "Belphegor!?--" Bel bit Squalo's bottom lip enough to draw blood, with that he smirked, drawing back and then leaning forward again to lick the blood dripping from Squalo's bottom lip, every last bit. Squalo blinked rapidly, not understanding. All he could do was blush.

"W-What the hell?!" he thrashed a little more, in attempts to get loose.

"You said you'd do whatever I told you to… for a week." Bel grinned that Cheshire cat grin. "Obey the princes orders, Ushishishi…"

Squalo didn't know what to do, he felt like he was being molested. That was basically what was happening here.

"Superbi Squalo…" Bel whispered into the mans ear as he leaned down. "Make my wet dreams a reality… the prince demands you do so. Entertain me, please me."

"W-What?!" Squalo's eyes widened.

"_Please, _abuse me." Bel begged, settling himself properly atop of Squalo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suri: Well, this was great to write. The next chapter will be full of what Bel wants according to what I have to say! ;D

Bel: …the prince gets to be amused?

Suri: *pats Bel's head* yes Bel, the prince will have LOTS of fun… *evil laughter and lightning in background.

Squalo: *Sweat drop*

…

_REVIEWS!!!!_


	3. Abuse isn't always Bad

Oh my god chapter 3 is here! XD

This will take forever to write, my cousins keep coming in and out of the room, it'll be like

Suri: *writing*

Allyssa: *Looks over shoulder* "Whats this….? *reads aloud* 'Belphegor arched his back as-- OMFG?!"

Also, this chapter is for my favorite fan of this pairing, XxXChibiBunniXxX (I dedicate this to her because.. Well, ehem, I'm sure she's going to enjoy this just as much as I am.) she is my favorite fan. She makes me want to write just to see her reviews!!! ;D

Chapter 3

Abuse isn't Always Bad

Squalo stared up at the man who was sitting on his chest, begging to him. _Abuse_ him? Squalo sadly knew what this meant, seeing as he felt Bel's erection that was being suffocated by the cloth of his pants.

"D-Don't be ridiculous." Squalo licked his lips, noting himself that some blood remained.

"Squalo-kun…" Bel whispered seductively in the mans ear. "_Please_. Abuse me, chain me, whatever… fuck me, like in my dreams. Princes orders, you told me you'd do as I say…" Squalo shivered, that voice making him squirm.

"…"

Squalo pushed the prince off of him, and smashed his head into the floor, kicking his legs off the couch. He went to his room, and came out with handcuffs as quickly as possible. He never thought he'd be doing something like this, or why he even had the handcuffs in there. The prince held his arms up from his place on the floor in anticipation. Squalo locked the princes wrists into the cuffs, and put his arms above his head, then slowly removed the striped shirt, followed by trailing his tongue along the boys chest. He smirked as Bel moaned in pleasure.

The long-haired man grabbed the prince by his hair with enough force to make him whimper and moan in delightful agony. He dragged him by his hair up to Squalo's lips, and kissed him with bruising force. Payback, he thought as he bit down on Bel's bottom lip, licking the blood that spilled from it soon after.

"S-Squalo-kun…" Bel struggled against the cuffs, which did him no good considering he felt the blood that now streamed down his arms. He moaned in pain and pleasure, causing him to let out one of those famous laughs of his.

"Quit thrashing around." Squalo ordered before biting down on Bel's ear. Bel responded with another moan, which was muffled by Squalo when he put a bruising kiss on him once more, forcing open Bel's mouth and exploring every inch of his wet cavern. He broke the kiss and began nipping at the blondes neck, who had a Cheshire cat grin as he panted, arching into every last touch he received.

Squalo's hands roamed all over Bel's pale chest as his tongue explored from his neck, slowly down to his nipples which he began sucking, one to the other.

"S-Squalo!" Bel continued to make a mixture of moans and laughter. He had never experienced anything so wonderful. The prince demanded more; abuse, to be touched to unbelievable extents. He wanted to be touched lower. Much lower…

"Lower…" Bel panted. "Squalo-kun, lower…"

"What was that, prince?" Squalo stopped sucking the nipple he was working on which made a 'pop' noise when his lips left it.

"Lower!" Bel whined.

"Where?" taunted Squalo.

"FUCK ME ALREADY!" Bel arched into Squalo, making friction between their lower bodies, Squalo's pants continued to feel tighter.

"As you wish, _my _prince." Squalo smirked, undoing Bel's pants and pulling them down aong with his boxers to reveal the erect member of his playmate, and began to stroke his shaft. For a moment he stopped, and replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking on the tip before taking the prince in whole, moving his head in a rhythm-like motion.

Bel was being driven insane by Squalo's wet mouth encircled around his erection. He decided it impossible not to move in anticipation and need.

"I-I'm… going to… S-Squalo!" the prince panted heavily.

"Should I swallow, prince?" Squalo stopped momentarily before Bel nodded madly, and resumed.

"S…Squalo!" Bel yelled arching once more, releasing in Squalo's mouth. Squalo swallowed, then looked at his prince as he licked some cum from his lips that hat managed to escape his lips.

"Voi, for tonight you're _my_ prince." Claimed Squalo, kissing the blonde who soon deepened that kiss, until neither could breath. "Should I continue, or is this enough playtime?"

Bel sat up, wrists still together in cuffs. He looked appetizing to Squalo, who licked his lips once more as he stared at the panting, chained prince in all of his restrained beauty.

"No…" the prince's Cheshire cat grin remained. "Tomorrow will be when I return the favor, and _more_, Squalo-kun." Bel thought about how pleasurable this would be, and so he laughed sadistically as Squalo released him from his restraints.

"Until tomorrow, Ushishishi…" Bel laughed. "Carry the prince to his room, will you?" He grabbed his tiara that had fallen off when he was pushed off the couch, and placed it back on his messy hair.

"Yes, Bel-_sama._" Squalo smirked, carrying the prince to his room.

Squalo enjoyed their night, and couldn't wait for tomorrow. This would be a one week thing, nothing more. After all, abuse could be fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

HA!

I FINALLY GOT THIS UP! When I'm not so lazy, I already wrote chapter 4 on paper so It'll be up soon. If I don't get distracted while writing because I just got my friend into Reborn! His favorite character is Gokudera, (he is so on my team of Gokudera fans). Also, I got him to watch a Yaoi! IT WAS GREAT. OMFG, WE WERE SITTING THERE FOR 11 EPISODES STRAIGHT. XD

Anyway, Bye-bi.

*Reviews*


	4. Good Night, Princess and Prince

Okay. This chapter goes out to every last one of you hardcore BelSqualo fans, with all of its… lemony-goodness that I know it's going to have. .… *takes off vongola rings so can type without annoyance* LET'S DO THIS DD….LOL, I WALKED BY MY MOMS FRIEND AND I WAS FLAILING ABOUT THE LACK OF PLOT ON THIS, AND I MADE THE MOST RETARDED EXPRESSION. He thinks I'm weird naow. .…ANYWAY, ONTO THIS. I BET YOU'RE EXCITED TO READ…I hope.O_O…

Chapter 4

Impatient Prince

Bel sat with his arms crossed, annoyed. He wanted to play, but no. The other Varia members just had to be at the headquarters today, and not out on missions. How annoying, thought the prince. He stared at the ceiling, as he sat comfortably on his king-sized bed. "Ushishishi…" he thought to himself about what he would do to Squalo. Maybe he'd put him in a dress and call him his princess? Oh yes, he'd royally fuck him… with this thought, Bel's pants began to tighten as an erection formed at these mental images.

"Voi!" A familiar voice called through the door, kicking it open. "I swear, the next time you slice everything in my room---" Squalo couldn't finish his sentence, for he was stabbed in the side with one of Bel's famous odd-shaped knives. Bel used his foot to shut the door, and slammed Squalo into it, knife still in his side.

"Voi! What the-!" Squalo was once again cut off, this time by Bel's lips capturing his, biting down on the bottom lip, and flickering his tongue over it. "Ngh.."

"Ushishishi… Squalo-kun…" Bel grinned, pulling the knife from his side, and licking the blood off, holding it high for Squalo to see him do so. Squalo responded with a shudder, feeling the blood dripping quietly onto the hardwood floor beneath them. "You remember, it's my turn…" he dropped the knife, both of his hands now free to clear Squalo of his Varia uniform. Stripping him of his jacket and white blouse, he traced his fingers over Squalo's chest lightly, as Squalo nearly moaned under the touch, his back firmly against the wooden door.

"Perverted…" Squalo muttered, though he shouldn't be complaining. He was perverted for doing what he did… or was he? After all, it was a request for what he had done the previous night. He bit his lip as Bel's hands traced lightly over the fabric that hid his growing erection, which was getting worse as the seconds and minuets passed by. "Mn… Voi, they'll hear us you fucking idiot." he protested as the crotch of his pants was rubbed lightly.

"Squalo-kun doesn't want to play?" Bel pouted, soon enough returning to an amazing Cheshire cat grin, as he put his hands around Squalo's neck and grinded against him, keeping him against the door. "Let's see if you can stay quiet…"

The silver-haired swordsmen bit his lip harshly, avoiding any moaning. He would protest more, but that would end in large amounts of bloodshed, more than there was already; considering his bloody side that was now slowly bleeding less, and less. "S-Stop…" Squalo choked out, unwillingly putting his hands on Bel's hips, dragging him closer than he already was, if possible. The grin plastered on Bel's face grew wider, if that was even possible, for now it was just scary how wide that grin was of his, how sadistic and lustful Bel seemed to be.

"Ushishi~ Are you ordering the prince to stop?" Bel laughed, swinging the swordsmen around gracefully, nearly dancing; and pushing him lightly down onto his bed. The beds sheets were silky, and blood-red. Just perfect for a prince and his princess… "Maybe the _princess_ needs to be taught a lesson?"

"VOI! I'm not a girl, you stupid fuck!" Squalo protested, obviously not liking the idea of being called a princess. That was disgusting, and so was Belphegor. The silver-haired man then noticed his hands were pinned above his head by one of Bel's own hands, while the other roamed his body, tugging at the belt that prevented Bel's hands from slipping into his pants. "Keep your hands out of there."

"Oh?" Bel pressed his hand to the no-touchy area, getting an unwilling buck of the hips in response. "Your body wants to play with me… so just relax, Ushishishi~" he released Squalo's arms, and began undoing the boys belt, throwing it aside onto the hardwood floor before slowly slipping a hand into the pants. In response to this, he earned a moan from the longer-haired boy below him, silent the moan was; but there none the less. "V-Voi…!"

"You like this, hn?" Bel played and touched at the erection in Squalo's pants for a while, finally deciding to pull down his pants completely along with the boxers; followed by his own striped shirt being stripped from him, Squalo watching contently, yet almost impatiently, needing to be touched again. More so, he wanted to touch the princes pale chest, and do things to him… "Now, now~ It's the prince's turn not yours~" Bel giggled slightly, in that sing-song voice of his. "Be patient, princess."

Squalo twitched slightly at the nickname, 'princess'. He most certainly was not, nor would he ever be something so… ridiculous. _Prince my ass_, he thought to himself as Bel undid his own belt, stripping down his pants and boxers as well. Feeling his own nakedness, Squalo pulled at the sheets, attempting to cover himself, blush coloring his own pale face.

"Ushishishi~ That wont help you very much." Bel pulled away the sheets, leaning over Squalo giving him a gentle kiss, their bodies colliding. "Besides," he pulled away, smirk evidently there again. "I like to see this body of yours… I want to fuck you, like a princess." Ushishishi!" he crawled on top of Squalo, kissing his pale, lanky chest.

Squalo arched into the touch, his lips parting in inaudible moans as Bel grinded on him, sucking at his neck, grinning against it. "Ushishishi~" he laughed, trailing his tongue down Squalo's chest and then sitting up, looking Squalo up and down; who was blushing as he felt those insanely hungry eyes on him, even though he could not see them, he felt them staring at him with intensity, hunger…

"Suck." Bel ordered, placing two soft pale fingers at Squalo's lips, which immediately parted, Bel shoving them into the wet cavern, moaning slightly as Squalo sucked, licked at his fingers.

"Mnn.." Squalo continued sucking, as Bel began stroking the silver-haired boys neglected manhood; moments later removing the fingers from Squalo's mouth, and sliding off of him a little to push him up more on the bed, so he could kneel on the edge of it to sit comfortably, and lift Squalo's legs a little, spreading them so that he could insert one finger in his anal.

Squalo arched, letting out a gasp as his eyes widened. "Voi!" he hissed, turning into a moan. "B-Bel!" the finger thrusting in and out of him, it not being long until Bel inserted a second digit into the hole, and beginning a scissoring-motion. "Ah-!"

"I think that's good enough, don't you princess?" Bel pulled the fingers out, placing his erection at the entrance. "Mm. Do you want me inside?"

Squalo hesitated for a moment, before nodding, and pushing downward attempting to get him inside faster.

"Oh, impatient princess. Ushishishi~! Beg, Squalo-kun…" He ordered, watching the silver-haired boy contently, his frustration and impatience apparently entertained Bel a lot.

"Tch…" Squalo crossed his arms, turning his head slightly. "Why would I beg to you?" he hissed, though he really wanted him to be inside.

"Oh, then shall we leave it at this?" Bel teased, gripping Squalo's ass tightly, erection at his entrance pressing ever so lightly.

"Mm… P-Please…" Squalo hesitated, Bel not responding. "P-Please, prince?" he begged, his lip sticking out in a pout as he pushed downward, still trying to get him inside.

"That's better…" Bel grinned, and without warning he grasped Squalo's hips harshly, thrusting into him. Squalo arched his back, unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips from the surprising thrust that tore his insides, Bel's length was quite longer than he thought. "Shh… You don't want them to hear, do you?" Squalo pressed his lips together, eyebrows furrowing. He couldn't really help it, Belphegor was teasing him. "Oh well, the prince wants to hear your moans… oh well if they hear, Ushishishi~!"

"Ah-!" Squalo moaned loudly as Bel began thrusting fast into Squalo, digging his nails into the hips. "O-Oh… Bel…!" the thrusts only got faster, and harder. He swore his insides were going to start bleeding, if they hadn't already. "Ngh…!" Squalo winced as Bel pulled him upward by his long hair, dragging him into a harsh kiss, that turned passionate. Their tongues played violently for dominance, intending fully to explore the others mouth, every last inch of the wet cavern as their victory. Bel obviously won, exploring Squalo's wet mouth as he wildly quickened his thrusts, Squalo moaning into his mouth.

"Moan more for me, princess." Bel demanded, as he pulled away from the kiss with saliva dripping from his tongue; most likely Squalo's saliva rather than his own, or possibly the mix.

Bel thrust once more into Squalo, hitting that oh so special spot--- oh, god. Squalo moaned louder than ever, arching his back higher as he came. "B-Bel..!" he shouted the princes name once more, before his lips were captured, and Bel took one last thrust, coming as well.

"A-Ah!" Squalo pulled from the kiss. "You came inside?!" he shifted uncomfortably, only to receive a wide grin from Belphegor, who then pulled out from him; the cum dripping from his tip. "Felt good, hn, Squalo-kun?" he laughed, kissing the silver-haired swordsmen once more before laying on his chest, arms around him. "My princess, I've royally fucked you. Ushishishi~!" he held onto Squalo, who wrapped his arms around the prince in return, sighing. "Whatever, then. You are my prince." he raised an eyebrow slightly, running his fingers through Bel's hair.

"Squalo-kun." Bel said in his sing-song voice, and received a 'Hm?' in response. "You know what?" he looked up at Squalo, tangling his fingers in the silver hair that was so soft. "_I love you." the princes words were nearly unheard, for they were almost inaudible._

_The swordsmen's eyes widened, staring down at the prince in confusion. Prince the Ripper, loved him? Superbi Squalo? He swore that's what he had just heard, and so he quickly responded before he lost his chance. "I love you too, prince."_

_It was something un-imaginable, Squalo thought to himself as he began falling asleep just as the prince had in his arms. A blood thirsty prince… Prince the Ripper, was in love with him. He was supposed to be cold-hearted. In fact, he thought the prince just wanted a fuck, but no. He was in love with him, and Squalo knew he now returned those feelings. And so then, the blood-thirsty prince loves the shark._

_------------------_

_Fin._

_Done._

_YEESS DD. I hope you guys are satisfied with my lazy works. ;-; THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT. I'M GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES NOW. Maybe I'll start a BelxFran, or a XanxusxSqualo… who knows. O-o;_


End file.
